Tokiwadai Heart Appear!
by AmuletDragonSlayerFairy
Summary: Lucy is magically sent to another world! She discovers her true powers and find out about her unknown brother! How will Mikoto and the rest of the gang help? As well is how will Team Natsu save Lucy in time!


_**So currently I'm watching To Aru Kagaku No Railroad and it's so cool! I wanted to make a story about it since I just love magical animes! **_

_**Even though I'm a bit young I watch anime everyday, so I discovered this one. So I'm changing almost the whole plot around them, hehe! Also with Fairy Tail since I also watched To Aru Majestu No Index!**_

_**Dislcaimer: AmuletDragonSlayerFairy does not own To Aru Kagaku no Railroad or Fairy Tail!**_

_**Oh, oh and Lucy's powers are different since it will go with the plot! K, don't like it then gtfo! :P**_

O/O

**-Lucy's POV-**

Me, Natsu, Gray and Erza were all walking around Earthland. We just went on a mission and finished it. It was all too easy, a little girl got kidnapped and we had to save her. Apparently the kidnapper didn't do anyting and surrenderd. The reason was that

''Lucy~ let's go eat something!'' Natsu whined. I got irritated. ''Baka, we just ate something!'' I shouted hitting him on the head, hoping for some sense to come back. ''Yeah Flame Brain you'll just fat everytime you eat.'' Gray said to him. ''What was that you ice princess?'' Natsu shouted.

''No fighting!'' Erza shouted and bonked their heads together. Natsu and Gray were on the ground with big bumps on their heads. Erza just walked over to me and signed. I just smiled nervously. ''E-Erza-san

eto...'' She looked at me. ''Oh right.'' She picked up Natsu and Gray and carried them like sacks of potatoes. We started walking and stopped by a forest for a shortcut to Fairy Tail.

But then a huge vortex portal opened up and I started to get sucked up. ''What the hell is this?!'' I yelled. ''Lucy take my hand quickly!'' Erza shouted in panic. Natsu and Gray were awoken and took the situation immediately. ''Lucy!'' They all yelled. ''Natsu!'' I shouted and touched his hands but it slipped and I was sucked in. I could see them trying to reach me but it was impossible. ''NATSU, GRAY, ERZA!'' I yelled before I was completely sucked into a black world.

**-Third person POV-**

**(lol I'm listening to k/j-pop and it's freaking distracting me!)**

Lucy was then sended to another world. She landed onto the ground and layed there as she just stared blankly into the sky. She was confused. Why was she laying on the ground? What was she doing here?

''First of all, where the hell am I?'' Lucy asked herself. She walked around aimlessly and encountered an alley way. ''Seems harmless enough.'' Lucy told herself. She walked in but then she encountered a group of boys. ''Ehh what do we have here?'' One of the guy from the group asked looking up and down Lucy.

Lucy just simply ignored them and started walking. ''Where do you think your going?'' One asked as he gripped Lucy's shoulder. But Lucy then took the hand and flipped him over and then kicked his stomach. The guy gasped in pain.

''You bitch!'' they all then attacked Lucy but Lucy activated her magic and putted up a force field. ''Awaken Sword of Stars!'' Lucy summoned her sword. It was light yellow sword that was long and sharp. It could cut something in a second but it can also shoot out a high laser beam of star energy.

She pointed it towards them. ''Falling stars!'' and the sword shot out the beam and it directly hitted the gang. The gang screamed in pain and fear, they were all burnt up now. Lucy was wide eyes after she got back into reality. She gripped her head as the sword disappeared. ''D-Did I just do that?'' She whispered to herself. She looked at her hands.

Did she have powers?

**-Kuroko POV-**

I quickly teleported to the crime scene. ''I'm with Jugdement you are under arr-'' I stopped my line and looked at the scene. I sweatdropped, this must have been Onee-sama's doing. But I stopped that thought. I looked closely at the person.

''He was burnt with hot energy not Onee-sama's energy though...'' I thought. This was strange, no one else has such high energy then Onee-sama's eletric powers. ''Uiharu report now please.'' I asked her. ''The target is still moving aruond your area she just exited the alley way.'' Uiharu told me. I nodded and thanked her. I quickly told Anti-skill to get these guys on the ground to jail.

I then ran through the way. I looked around and only saw people walking by. I narrowed my eyes as I saw a girl with blonde hair walking away looking around. ''She must be the suspect!'' I thought quickly and ran towards her.

I gripped her shoulder when I was near her and she then turned around. ''I'm with Judgement please do not resist or I will take you by force!'' I stated. She was just staring at me like she had no idea what I just said. ''Don't play dumb with me!'' I yelled. ''I-I'm sorry but they were after me but I seriously don't know what I did!'' She pleaded.

I signed. ''Okay but your coming with me for questions.'' I told her. She didn't look liked a criminal, just a regular school girl. But her chest was very, um..., large so I was thinking she was older then me. ''O-Okay..'' She said.

I teleported her inside of the Jugdement room. Uiharu was a bit surprised. ''A-Ah Kuroko!'' She stuttered. I smiled. ''Brought the suspect here to question her.'' I told her. She calmed down and sat down.

**-Lucy's POV-**

I sat down on a comfy couch and waited for them to ask me the questions. ''Okay so first what's your name?'' The pink haired girl asked. ''I-I can't really remember but I think it was Lucy...but I can't seem to remember my last name.'' I told truthfully. I felt pain in my head as I tried to remember. ''Okay well this is Uiharu and I'm Kuroko.'' I nodded.

''How old are you?'', ''I'm...uuhh... 13!'' I spitted it out as I remembered. They seemed shocked. ''What?'' I asked confused on why they were so shocked. They then looked down to their chest and looked ashamed and defeated. ''U-uuh guys?'' I asked sweatdropping. They jumped a bit and laughed it off.

**(Oh Lucy's uh breast isn't big as it is in the anime just like a size C, lol if any boy reads this don't think it's awkward lol...)**

''What is your esper powers?'' Uiharu asked. I looked at them confused. ''What is an esper?'' I asked. They looked at each other. ''Well basically it's magic.'' I then wide eyes. ''W-Wait you mean I'm magical?!'' I asked in a surprise tone. But they seemed surprised too. ''O-Of course aren't you an esper?!'' Kuroko shouted a bit.

I shook my head. ''W-Well when those thugs came after me my mind went blank and I could only spectate what was happening...like someone is controlling me or either I just can't remember.'' I answered. ''Like I feel I have more magic in me then just that.'' I answered as well.

They both nodded stunned. ''Okay well one more question is..'' Uiharu said waiting for Kuroko to ask. ''What level are you?''. I then looked at her strangely. ''Level, I don't know what level I am!'' I shouted a bit getting really confused from these questions.

''Okay well Uiharu were gonna have to get her information off the files and have her tested saying she's a new kid.'' Kuroko said to Uiharu. Uiharu nodded and quickly got on her computer. I was a bit surprised that she can type and research that fast, like she was some kind of hacker.

''Found her!'' She shouted. Me and Kuroko looked at her. ''B-But I've never been to this place...'' I told her. ''Well apparently your registered here.'' Uiharu said pushing back her wheeled chair for us to look. Me and Kuroko looked at the screen.

**This is what it had-**

**Name: Lucille Heartfilia**

**Nickname: Lucy**

**Birthday: July 4 **

**Age: 13 years old**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Level: Unknown**

**Family: Layla Heartfilia, Jude Heartfilia, (both deceased) Has a brother but he is unknown**

**Esper Powers: Unknown but said that she has multiple powers. **

**Appearance: Blonde hair, brown chocolate eyes, cleavage and slender body (Picture is shown below)**

I midly blushed at my appearance. ''What the hell is this?'' I screamed. ''Cleavage and slender body?!'' I mentally blushed in embarrassment!

''It seems that this was updated yesterday Kuroko..'' Uiharu said a bit worried. ''Yes it seems, but either way let me call the academy to see if she can get tested so we can know her level.'' Kuroko mentioned and called the academy on her little bluetooth thing. ''Hai we have a student who needs to see what her level is...hai...okay arigato.'' Then Kuroko hung up. ''Apparently they have testing today!'' Kuroko shouted running holding my hand. ''A-Ah okay see ya later Kuroko!'' Uiharu shouted before we left.

Kuroko then teleported us to the academy testing grounds. ''Sorry we're late!'' She shouted. Everyone was looking our way. ''Is that a new girl?'' One asked. They all were talking about me till a teacher told them to continue testing. This girl was testing something near the pool.

Then water exploded.

Everyone screamed a bit. I just fell a bit but Kuroko was still holding my hand. ''That was Onee-sama or Mikoto Misaki, Level 5 Ace!'' She shouted with hearts in her eyes. I smiled it bit, she seemed extremely strong like Erza. Wait, who is this Erza girl I'm thinking about?

Anyway I changed into my gym clothes that Kuroko gave me. ''Okay please test out your powers here.'' The teacher told me. It was a dummy doll. It had some sort of meter thing on top of it. ''This will judge your level and how strong your esper power is.'' She told me. I nodded.

Everyone was watching. I breathed in and out. I gasped a bit, '' Awaken Sword of Stars!'' I shouted. The golden star sword was back into my hands. I pointed it right to it's body. ''Falling Stars!'' I chanted. Then the bright beam shot through it's body.

I held my breathe as the meter was calculating my score. Everyone was waiting for it. Espically Kuroko and that girl Mikoto.

Then showed up a 5. Everything grew silent..no one dared to move. ''O-Oh my!'' The teacher gasped. '' Lucille Heartfilia is now a level 5 esper, Heart of Tokiwadai Academy!'' The teacher said rather excitied. Everyone cheered. I looked around and smiled. **  
**

''Welcome the new Level 5 esper and student, Lucille Heartfilia or Lucy-sama!''

_**See any errors or grammar mistakes, please tell me!**_


End file.
